


Family Secrets

by TiredTeadrinkingWriter



Category: House M.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTeadrinkingWriter/pseuds/TiredTeadrinkingWriter
Summary: When House’s parents visit him, Wilson notices something is definitely wrong. Later he confronts House, and something Wilson never thought of, was the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Hilson, please don’t judge. And please don’t let this be a dead fandom. English is not my native language, so sorry for the mistakes. I would love feedback.

House was sitting in his office, reading some papers he knew he had to sign. Wilson was in one of the chairs across House. Wilson was reading some of his own papers. They didn’t say a word at all, only the music made noise.   
In that moment, the papers were House’s biggest problem. Because what he didn’t know was that, his parents were on their way to his office. 

 

“Do you think he’ll be happy to see us?” asked Blythe, House’s mother. She looked at Cameron. Cameron smiled politely at the woman, hoping that House would appreciate his parents. Everyone knew that House had something against his parents, but nobody really knew what it was.   
“I’m sure he will.” Cameron said, trying to sound convincing. Blythe smiled at Cameron’s words. Chase gave Cameron a judging look, and Foreman didn’t dare to be a part of it.   
Finally they reached the closest they could get, without House not seeing them. His parent’s visit was something the team had planned as a surprise for House. It had been Cameron and Foreman’s idea, and since he was alone, Chase gave in. though he still thought is was stupid   
“It’s that way, until you see the door where his name is on.” Foreman said. John, House’s father, shook Foreman’s hand and Blythe simply hugged Foreman.   
“Thank you.” Blythe said, and then they walked towards House’s office. Chase looked disapproving at Cameron and Foreman.   
“You know, House is going to hate this.” He said. Foreman sighed and Cameron crossed her arms, looking offended.   
“We can at least try:” she said hopefully.   
“Try to be a little positive Chase.” Foreman said.   
“I’m just being honest.” Chase replied. “I’m getting lunch.”  
Cameron sighed, and walked with him towards the cafeteria. Foreman right after them. 

 

The door to House’s office opened, and instantly House and Wilson looked up from the papers. House stopped the music, and a shocked expression took over his face when he saw his parents.   
“I should go.” Wilson said, starting to get up from the chair and gathering all his papers.   
“No, no, just, go into the other room.” House said. Wilson nodded at house, and gave his parents a light smile. Even though House never talked about it, Wilson knew that House didn’t like his parents. He pulled out a chair and laid all of his papers on the table. He sat down so that he could see what happened in House’s office, but not making it look as if he was stalking House. 

 

“What are you doing here?” House asked, trying not to sound annoyed. His parents sat down on the two chairs in front of the desk. His mother gave House a light smile, and his father tried too, but failed.   
“We were just in town and wanted to see how our loved son was doing.” His mother said happily. House smiled a fake smile, only to convince her that he was actually happy to see them. Blythe constantly made herself think that her son liked seeing her, but what John knew was a different story.   
“You’re busy?” John asked, nodding towards the papers on the desk. House sighed, not even wanting to explain how their visit disturbed his work.   
“Yes and I have patient.” He said, hoping that the lie would get rid of them. But it only made Blythe more curious about her son’s life.  
“What happened to him?” she asked.   
“Her. Seizures, anemia, the usual.” He lied on, wishing that they would go away. Blythe nodded, still smiling. John looked around in the office. House looked annoyed at him.   
“Anything interesting father?” he asked sarcastically. John turned to look at House.   
“I’m proud of you.” John said and reached for House’s hand on the table. John’s fingers only touched House’s skin for a second before House pulled his hand to him. John looked confused at House, and just there House realized what had happened.   
“You can’t be serious.” John raised his voice at House. House bit his lip and looked down at the floor.   
“John calm down.” Blythe tried. She laid her hand on John’s upper arm, but John pushed it off.   
“No. I will not.” John said voice still loud. Bad memories filled in House’s mind. John turned to look at House who still looked at the floor. “Look at me.” John whispered. House raised his head to look at his angry father.   
“What.” House said annoyed.   
“It has been years, decades and you still can’t get over it? You should forgive me! I’m trying.” John said loud.   
“I don’t want you here. Get out.” House said. Blythe looked shocked at what just happened in front of her. she cleared her throat.   
“Look, Greg, we’re trying. Can’t you give us a chance?” she asked quietly. House’s Gaze stayed on John while he answered his mother.   
“Get. Out.” House said once again. This time John got up from the chair. He looked at his son, turned, and walked out the door. Blythe looked at the floor, embarrassed over the incident.   
“You too.” House said, now looking in the papers. Blythe looked up, but when she gave up on trying to get House to look at her, she nodded and walked out the door.   
When the door closed, Wilson got up from his chair, papers in his hands. He had signed them all, finally. Then his pager started to ring. House looked up from the desk. Wilson gave him an awkward smile, and walked towards the door.   
“Hey, are you okay?” Wilson asked. Again House looked up.  
“Unlike that patient of yours, yes.” Wilson sighed before he walked out the door. ‘What the hell happened in there?’ he thought as he walked towards his own office. When his pager made more sounds, he came to thought that he didn’t have time to think about House.

 

It was raining outside. House was sitting in his couch, reading a book, trying to forget about the days events. The kept reading the same page over and over, not able to really focus. That was when the doorbell rang.   
It startled House. He got up and grabbed his cane. As fast as he could, he walked towards the door. When he reached the door, he peaked out and saw Wilson waiting. A rush of feeling came over House. He took a deep breath in before he opened the door.   
“Hey. Can I come in?” Wilson asked. House got out of the doorway, making space for Wilson. House closed the door, and Wilson walked to the middle of the room. House followed, until Wilson stopped and turned to face House. Wilson sighed, gathering courage to ask what he had to ask.   
“What happened today?” he asked, looking straight into House’s blue eyes. House looked down, knowing that Wilson wouldn’t give up.   
“If I say nothing, you will keep asking, right?” House asked. Wilson nodded.   
“I won’t tell anyone.” Wilson promised. House walked to the couch to sit down, since his leg hurt. Wilson walked with him, seating himself next to House. House sighed and put a hand to his forehead. He had no idea of how to explain what had happened, to Wilson.   
“My father was abusive. When I was a child, he constantly hit me. He made my mother look, and she didn’t dare do anything. Not even call the police.” House explained. He turned to look at Wilson who had a shocked expression on his face.  
“I had not figured it was that.” Wilson almost whispered. House faked a smile.   
“I’m sorry, I should have told you before.” House whispered, looking to the floor. Tears made their way to his eyes.   
“No it’s okay. But is your father the reason you don’t trust anyone? The reason you say everybody lies?” Wilson asked.   
“My father gave me trust issues, yes. But I have always thought everybody lied. Maybe because of my father. I don’t really know about that.” House explained. For a couple of minutes they sat in complete silence. Wilson processing the information he had been given, and House was drowning in bad memories. When Wilson noticed the tears that quietly ran down House’s face, he took House’s hand in his. House’s gaze stayed on the floor, but his grip around Wilson’s hand was tight. So was Wilson’s.   
“I’m sorry.” Wilson said. House looked up at Wilson, trying to give a smile. Wilson let go of House’s hand, and hugged him. It took House a second, but then he buried his head in the crook of Wilson’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around Wilson. 

 

For once House felt save.


End file.
